


In Another Life [vid]

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [8]
Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: And we feel it like the shiverOf a passing train





	In Another Life [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> **Source:** Ginger Snaps (2000), Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed (2004), Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning (2004)  
>  **Music:** In Another Life by Vienna Teng  
>  **Length:** 03:30  
>  **Content Warning:** canon-typical violence, stabbing, blood, major character death
> 
> Thank you so much to scribe and filiabelialis for beta-ing, and for the whole horror group for cheerleading me on.

 

[In Another Life [Ginger Snaps]](https://vimeo.com/316403006) from [feedingonwind](https://vimeo.com/user47830064)

**Password:** _festivids_

 

[Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/6k-1zvLBNiE)

[Download (1080p, 258MB)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZEOBSkNfiSwf5zX9r1IWGqTqDuEgLxAc/view?usp=sharing)

 

-

In another life  
You and I  
Worked West Virginia coal mines  
Side by side  
Collecting the black dust like sin  
The day the main shaft caved in  
I caught your eye  
As the lantern light guttered out  
And the afterdamp  
Swallowed us slowly  
I gripped your hand  
And caught a glance  
Of the next time 'round  
All the trouble it brings, trouble that it brings

In another life  
You and I  
Were Red Guards in training  
Side by side  
We marched on Tiananmen  
Turned our own parents in  
For hoarding rice  
And in the Great Leap forward  
We crawled on our bellies and died  
And a blood orange sky  
Gave a cry  
Of next time 'round

In another life  
I was married at thirteen  
You were killed at twenty-one  
On a minor battlefield  
I was buried beside  
My second stillborn child  
My last thought it seemed  
A fever dream

Now we sink into a summer afternoon  
Central Park in June  
Marveling at the bounty  
Our days contain  
And we feel it like the shiver  
Of a passing train

That other life  
Deep underground  
You and I  
Side by side  
We are the next time 'round

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to walkthegale for the fantastic prompt- I was overjoyed to get to vid my feelings about Brigitte and Ginger and the ways they've supported each other and fought and cried and died for one another. I care SO MUCH about these movies, please don't hesitate to poke me if you want to yell about them!


End file.
